Avatar Shop
Avatar Shop is a gameplay feature in Criminal Case. It allows the player to freely customize their avatar. Overview The player is able to customize their avatar with different outfits, hairstyles and faces courtesy of the Avatar Shop, and may also change the avatar's gender if so desired. Sections The shop contains two sections: *'Classic Shop' All items require coins for purchase. The only exceptions, however, are any three (each from a different category) of the brief list of items that the player has to choose apparel from to complete the opening tutorial of the game; they remain free of cost. More items are unlocked as the player reaches certain levels in the game. *'Elite Shop' All items require Gold Rings (see: Elite Mode) as well as coins for purchase. The first items are unlocked after the player completes a minimum of two cases in Elite Mode. More items are unlocked as the player earns a certain number of Gold Rings. Categories There are four categories existing in each section: *'Clothes' *'Accessories' *'Hair' *'Face' The player can equip only one item at a time from each of the Clothes, Hair, and Face categories. For example, if the player equips the "Police Tactical Vest" from Clothes, they cannot equip another item from the same category. However, as far as the Accessories category is concerned, the player can equip several kinds of items at the same time. Although, this depends on the type of item the player wishes to wear; for example, the player obviously cannot equip several kinds of glasses at once but is indeed able to wear a badge and a pair of glasses simultaneously. Items :For the list of clothing items that are rewarded to the player during the Additional Investigation of cases, see Additional Investigation/Rewards#Clothing rewards. Classic Shop ''Criminal Case'' Male= |-| Female= ''Criminal Case: Pacific Bay Male= |-| Female= Criminal Case: Save the World Male= |-| Female= Criminal Case: Mysteries of the Past Male= |-| Female= Criminal Case: The Conspiracy Male= |-| Female= Elite Shop ''Criminal Case Male= |-| Female= ''Criminal Case: Pacific Bay'' Male= |-| Female= ''Criminal Case: Save the World'' Male= |-| Female= ''Criminal Case: Mysteries of the Past'' Male= |-| Female= ''Criminal Case: The Conspiracy'' Male= |-| Female= Trivia *Gender transformation requires 1,500 coins. *If the player changes their avatar's gender, they will not get the items corresponding to equivalents of those they had unlocked or bought for the other gender. However, if they change the gender again, they will recover all the items they had previously bought. *There is a known glitch that may occur when the player equips the "Nerd Glasses" from the Accessories category. After equipping the glasses, it awkwardly appears in the background of the player-avatar instead of naturally appearing on the avatar's face like it is supposed to. *The male version of the "Smiling" face bears a strong resemblance to Will Smith. Gallery UnlockLevelUp.jpg|Unlocking a new item. Confirmation_of_Purchase.png|Confirming a purchase. Change_Avatar_Gender.png|Confirming a gender change. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Gameplay